The present disclosure relates to thermoelectric generators, thermoelectric generation methods, electrical signal detecting devices, and electrical signal detecting methods.
Thermoelectric generators that utilize temperature differences include a heat receiver, a heat radiator, and a thermoelectric conversion element disposed between the heat receiver and the heat radiator. For example, portable communications devices (see JP-A-2004-056866) and wrist watches (see JP-A-2000-147161) are known examples of devices using such thermoelectric generators.